HaeHyuk ::: When We'll Be Together
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Ingin rasanya ia kehilangan ingatan saat ini, agar ia melupakan perkataan yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Dan sangat berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi buruk belaka. Dan ketika ia bangun semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang akan mengantarkannya pada keberanian. Keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk, bahwa ia dengan tulus sangat mencintainya. Chaper 1 Up


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama.

**Warning : **BL, YAOI. Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

HAEHYUK

.

.

.

* * *

When We'll Be Together © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung – burung terdengar berkicauan dengan indah. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, menyebabkan dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya terbang menyebar kesembarang arah. Burung – burung berterbangan jauh diatas sana. Awan putih bergerak secara perlahan, membuat suasana begitu tenang dan menyenangkan.

Suasana yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai bukan? Penuh ketenangan dan tentu saja membuat badan menjadi lebih rileks dan nyaman. Tapi semua itu hilang saat seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"LEE DONGHAE... KEMBALIKAN PSP—KU SEKARANG JUGA...". Namja manis yang berteriak hingga membuat sekelilingnya menoleh kearahnya itu bernama Eunhyuk—Lee Hyuk Jae—, pemuda dengan gummy Smile yang akan membuat siapa saja mimisan seketika, saat melihat senyum manisnya.

Sedangkan Namja yang satunya —yang diteriaki Eunhyuk— bernama Lee Donghae. Namja tampan dengan rambut ikal berwarna kecoklatan, hampir sepadan dengan warna matanya yang berwarna gelap. Namja ini adalah tetangga Eunhyuk, teman masa kecil, sahabat, dan kekasih Eunhyuk. Coret yang terakhir, setidaknya ganti dengan calon kekasih —akan lebih tepat mendiskripsikan perasaan yang dimiliki Donghae—.

Benar. Ia ingin Namja manis itu menjadi kekasihnya. Sehingga ia bisa menjaga dan melindunginya dari mangsa berbahaya diluar sana, namja dan yeoja yang memandangnya dan seakan – akan ingin sekali memakan Eunhyuk bulat – bulat. Donghae telah lama mempunyai perasaan —Cinta— kepada Eunhyuk, sejak mereka menduduki bangku 3 SMP. Awalnya ia mengira rasa sayang yang ia rasakan kepada sahabatnya itu hanya sedekar rasa sayang atas dasar persahabatan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaan itu berubah, ia salah mengira selama ini, perasaan yang ia rasakan itu adalah perasaan cinta.

Donghae menyukai semua yang dimiliki Eunhyuk. Mulai dari rambutnya yang wangi. Mata coklat cerahnya yang begitu bersinar. Tatapannya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Senyumnya yang sangat manis. Kepolosan. Sifat Manjanya.

Hingga kini, mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA. Cukup lama bukan Donghae menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada tetangga manisnya itu. Tapi ia takut. Sangat takut jika Eunhyuk tiba – tiba menganggapnya jijik —karena menyukai Namja— dan akan menjauhinya. Ia akan sangat menderita. Lebih baik menyembunyikan perasaannya dari pada orang yang dicintainya —diam–diam— akan menghindarinya.

"HAHAHA. TENANG HYUKKIE, AKU HANYA INGIN MEMINJAMNYA" teriak Donghae tak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan Eunhyuk tadi. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali mengerjai orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Rasanya ada getaran – getaran tersendiri karena melihat Eunhyuk yang marah kepadanya.

Mereka terus saja berlari —Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae— mengelilingi lapangan rumah Eunhyuk. Entah sudah berapa lama dan kedua Namja itu sama sekali belum berhenti. Benar – benar semangat muda yang membara.

"Cukup Hae... Berhenti sebentar..." keluh Eunhyuk yang mulai kelelahan karena sejak dari terus berlari mengejar Donghae yang tersenyum – senyum tak jelas. Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Ternyata ia berjalan menuju pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman dibawah pohon itu. Sejuk rasanya.

Sang tetangga mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Namja blonde itu kelihatan sangat malas seperti itu. Biasanya ia akan mengejarnya hingga mendapatkan kembali benda yang di'pinjamnya'. Walau Eunhyuk menganggap Donghae mengambil benda itu secara paksa.

Donghae berpindah dari tempatnya berhenti menuju ketempat Eunhyuk duduk. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Namja yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Suana hening dan damai menyapa mereka berdua. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya diam dan menikmati angin yang menghembur disekitar mereka.

Cukup lama suasa itu berlangsung hingga Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Kau tau Hae... Minggu depan aku akan—" Ucapan Eunhyuk terdengar ambigu karena namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Donghae menoleh kearah Donghae begitu pula Eunhyuk. Sehingga, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Gelap bertemu Terang,

Donghae berani bersumpah ia melihat kesedihan dimata Eunhyuk. Pancaran mata yang diperlihatkan Eunhyuk berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti terlihat sedih, kecewa dan bersalah.

"HAH— Jinja. Kau tau, kemarin malam Appa dan Umma mengunjungi kamar ku saat aku sedang asik membaca komik. Memang sangat tak biasanya, mengingat mereka berdua selalu pulang malam dan akan langsung beristirahat dikamar mereka" Lanjut Eunhyuk. "Awalnya mereka mengajakku mengobrol dengan santai sampai akhirnya membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutku sangat berat." Eunhuk menghela nafa. "Aku akan ditunangkan dengan minggu depan, Hae. Dengan anak sahabat Appa dan Umma, dan aku tak tau siapa orang itu". Nada bicara Eunhyuk terdengar sendu.

Seperti tertimpa beton yang beratnya ribuan ton dan langsung tepat menimpa seluruh badannya. Demi Tuhan. Hati Donghae hancur berkeping – keping. Ia baru saja mendengar dari mulut Namja manis itu sendiri, bahwa ia akan ditunangkan minggu depan. Ia terlambat. Ia sangat kecewa pada diri sendiri, kenapa disaat ia memiliki kesempatan. Disaat semua ini belum terjadi. Kenapa ia tak mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebanarnya.

Nafasnya terasa berat. Ia ingin menangis dan menjerit.

Ingin rasanya Donghae menenggelamkan dirinya disungai agar ia tak merasakan sesak didadanya.

Ingin rasanya ia kehilangan ingatan saat ini, agar ia melupakan perkataan yang diucapkan Eunhyuk.

Dan sangat berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi buruk belaka. Dan ketika ia bangun semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang akan mengantarkannya pada keberanian. Keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk, bahwa ia dengan tulus sangat mencintainya.

Ya Tuhan, semoga kau punya rencana lain dibalik semua ini.

.

—**TBC—**

REPUBLISHHHHHHH LAGI LAGI LAGI!

Semua FF saya juga di REpublish. semoga ga ada typo -_-

tapi paling juga masih ada XD


End file.
